


I Found My Way, Right Time Wrong Pace

by Gray_Skies_Rising



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Blanket Permission, Cassandra Cain Is a Good Sister, Comfort No Hurt, Damian Wayne is Trying to be a Good Brother, Dick Grayson is a Good Brother, Domestic Batfamily (DCU), Eating Popcorn, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Jason Todd is Trying to be a Good Brother, Jason refusing to call anyone their given names, Sleep Deprived Tim Drake, Watching TV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Skies_Rising/pseuds/Gray_Skies_Rising
Summary: Unrelenting fluff of the Bat Bros being good brothers for Tim.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 26
Kudos: 385





	I Found My Way, Right Time Wrong Pace

**Author's Note:**

> This is sorta an apology fic for how I treated Tim in the last fic (Am I Alive and Well or Am I Dreaming Dead?) I posted. So, if any of you guys have also read that one here’s lots of fluff.
> 
> Title from ‘The Judge’ by Twenty One Pilots.
> 
> It's also Jason's death-day so I wrote some fluff to counteract the amount of angst that will probably be written about him today.

“Yo, demon.”

Damian scowled down at his homework. He didn’t want to deal with Jason right now. Maybe if he just ignores him he’ll go away.

Something hit him in the forehead. Looking down, it was revealed to be a crumpled piece of paper.

Damian's grip on his pencil tightened. It would not do if he was to be grounded because he stabbed Jason in the eye.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

“Hey.”

Another piece of paper.

“Gremlin.”

In. Out.

Another paper.

In. Out.

“Short stack, I’m talking to you.”

Three more pieces of paper in quick succession bounced off his head. Finally Damian looked over.

“What do you want, Todd?”

Jason grinned, tore another piece off of the paper he was holding, rolled it into a ball between his fingers, and flicked it at Damian. It bounced off his nose.

“Replacement’s whereabouts and the date of the last time he slept.”

“Tt, how am I supposed to know that?”

Jason rolled his eyes. Of course the brat would try to deny it.

“The sooner you tell me, the sooner I’ll leave and you can get back to your homework.”

Another paper off his nose.

Damian debated it. 

He could tell Jason where Tim was and how long it had been since he last slept, but that would mean admitting Damian as keeping tabs on him. _That_ , in turn, could lead to the misguided notion that he actually _cared_ about his placeholder. Which he didn’t.

At all.

“ _Or…_ I have a straw and I can and will turn these into spitballs.”

Damian only hesitated for a second before braking. Jason spitballed like he was using a blowgun. It felt like it too.

“His safe house by the Watchtower and going on four days.”

Jason’s grin widened and he turned to go.

“Thanks, brat.”

“Todd,” Damian called before he could disappear out the library's door. Jason stopped and looked back, “I don’t care about Drake. So throw that and any other ridiculous ideas like it away immediately.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, kid,” Jason said as he turned and walked out of the library. Chuckling too softly for Damian to hear as he went.

Damian returned his attention to his homework. He was only able to scratch out a few more answers before he had to get up and follow Jason.

And let the record show that he was only coming along to make sure Jason didn’t kill Tim before Damian could. Not because he was worried about Tim. Not at all.

—||—

“Little Wing.”

“Dickface”

“No.”

Jason pouted and draped himself over the back of the couch.

“Whyyyyyyy?”

Dick closed his book, some trashy romance novel, and turned to look at his younger brother.

“While I’m usually all up for family bonding, the last time I lent you one of my DVD’s, you used it for target practice. I’m not going to lend you a whole collection.”

“Look,” Jason put his hands up in surrender, “in my defense, the fact that you owned not only one, but both of the Percy Jackson movies was a disgrace.”

“Where _did_ you put the second one?”

“Trust me you don’t want to know. Besides, you're deflecting.”

“No I’m not, I answered why I’m not lending any of my DVD’s. Why do you even need them?”

“I was going to tell you, but then you said no.”

Dick shighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head a bit.

“Welp, I tried.” Jason drew himself off the couch. As he walked away he said, “See ya later Goldie. I gotta go make sure the pretender’s okay.”

Dick was off the couch and following him in a second.

“What do you mean? What happened to Tim?” He called after Jason.

But he was already gone, leaving Dick to stare into an empty hallway.

He was mentally cursing his family’s ability to disappear when a knock on the window sounded behind him. He turned to see Damian crouching on the ledge.

“If you're looking for Todd, I know where he’s heading.”

Dick grabbed his jacket and opened the window. Stepping out, he said, “Lead the way Dami.”

—||—

A shadow saddled up next to Jason as he walked. He wasn’t worried though.

A silent question passed from him to her and the shadow slipped something into his hand in return. He tightened his grip and swung the drawstring backpack onto his shoulders, never breaking stride.

“Thanks Cass. Have I ever told you‘re my favorite little sister?”

Cass smiled, still matching his strides despite her shorter legs.

“Only sister… Little brother,”

Jason snorted, “I’m like 99% sure I’m older than you.”

“Only 99?”

“Okay, 75%, but still.”

They walked in silence for a while.

Before she slipped back into the shadows, Cas reached over and squeezed his hand.

“Fun,” she reminded him.

He wished that would take away the nerves.

—||—

Jason was being impulsive, he knew that. But he just couldn’t… _not be._

If he didn’t do this _now_ he was never going to do it.

 ~~The Bats~~ \- _His family,_ have been trying their absolute best with him while he wouldn’t even give them the time of day. Especially in the beginning.

Their relationship has gotten better, so much so that Jason can semi confidently do this without getting a bo staff to the face, but it wasn’t what it could be. He long ago learned that if they wanted this to work, both sides had to put in the time.

So here he was, in one of Tim’s safe houses, putting in his time.

—||—

When Tim woke up, he knew he had been drugged.

For one, he woke up. That can only happen if he falls asleep and Tim doesn’t remember deciding to do that. Last he knew he was going on four complete days without sleep and had just begun to see his usual hallucinations.

Next, he was in clean clothes and swaddled in blankets on his bed. Tim was pretty sure he hasn’t done laundry in weeks. Not to mention how he actually got into the clothes and onto the bed.

Lastly, and the main reason he was sure, his mouth tasted like decaf. He only ever drank decaf when it was drugged by a concerned family member.

“You finally up?”

Tim’s head must be even more foggy than he originally thought because sitting next to him, with arms and legs wrapped a cocooned Tim, was Jason. Not Dick, Cass, Steph, or, anyone else who has drugged him for the sake of his health. Hell, Tim would be less surprised to see _Damian_ in that position. But, no, it was Jason.

“... wha’?” Tim said eloquently.

“Shhh!” Someone hissed from his left.

Tim glances over and just… stares. There’s Damian, pressed against his side, eating what appears to be caramel popcorn and staring at the Tv that was probably at the end of the bed.

Tim was struck with the sudden thought that Damian looked his age for once. Which was probably the weirdest thing out of this whole situation.

_“And now it's time for ‘Silly Songs with Larry’ the part of the show where Larry comes out, and sings a silly song.”_

“… we watchin’ Veggie Tales?” Tim questioned as he squinted at the Tv at the end of the room, vision blurring slightly.

And, yup, there was Veggie Tales playing on his Tv.

But the only person he knew that owned Veggie Tales, because he never had Netflix or Hulu or whatever connected to any of his safe houses, was Dick. That would mean…

“Heya, Timmers. Glad you could join us.”

The bed on Tim’s right side took a dip as Dick settled beside him. In his hands was a large bowl of caramel popcorn.

Tim struggled against his bonds in an effort to reach the caramel goodness.

Jason tightened his grip around him in retaliation.

“Nuh uh, TimTam. Popcorn is for brothers that get a full night's sleep.”

Jason readjusted his hold so he could hold Tim with one hand while he carded the other through Tim’s hair. Blunt nails scratched his scalp.

“But it will all be gone by then!” Tim pouted as he relaxed into his older brother's hold.

“Baby bird, if you get a full eight hours of sleep, I will personally get Jay to make you all the caramel popcorn you want.”

“Hey,” Jason weakly protested, “I haven’t consented to any of this!”

“Quiet you naves!” Damian hissed, “I want to know how the prank war ends!”

They settled after that, quietly watching the show and/or munching on popcorn. As Tim snuggled deeper into his blanket and began to drift off, he realized that for the first time in a long time, he felt content.

**Author's Note:**

> The reason Jason goes to Damian to find out where Tim is because Damian use to, and still does, keep tabs on Tim’s whereabouts and the amount of sleep he’s had (plus some other things). He use to do it so he would know the optimal time to kill Tim, but now that he sorta, kinda cares about Tim (not that Tim will ever know), he only really does it out of habit.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated and encouraged!


End file.
